


Little Shadow

by TheGreenFaery



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenFaery/pseuds/TheGreenFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventy years have passed since his wife's untimely death and Kuchiki-Taichou has long resigned himself to a life of solitude, but supposing there is something to those whispers in the shadows...<br/>Mature themes; death, violence, but above all, love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No More

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am merely using these characters and this world for my own amusement. I do not own Bleach, and any recognisable aspect of the following story belongs to Tite Kubo.

The fever was worse now. Dirty blonde hair clung to her emaciated face, sticky with perspiration. Fierce coughing relinquished into laboured breaths as freezing chills ran through the burning furnace that was the young girl's body. The air that was often rife with sickness now reeked of death: the stench growing stronger with every fading whimper.

Hands clutched at the girl's tiny frame with the desperate and faithless hope of youth that had seen too much; the assurance that everything would be okay sounding cold and empty.

"Hush, little one," the soft voice willed to cut through the delirium of infection and soothe the pain and fear. "Drink this." Dry cracked hands held an equally cracked dish of water to perished lips.

But it was no use. The minutes passed and the final breath faded silently into oblivion and the small group of onlookers bowed their heads in solemn respect as one of the boys draped a thin, ragged cloth over the child's corpse.

Sobs erupted from the eldest girl, the one who had nursed the latest victim through those awful last days, as the strain and emotional torment took its toll. "Yuuto," wide eyes gleaming with tears searched his sympathetic umber orbs "what can we do? What can I do?"

The young man reached out a calloused hand to her face. "You did all you could do. We all did. There's nothing else w-"

"We don't even know her name!" There was a strange tension that befell the ramshackle room.

"For fuck's sake Hisana," the tall, sinewy lad drifting restlessly by the door growled, "all the shit we have to-"

"Katsu," her reproachful tone was not lost unto his ears, but it was certainly ignored.

"All the shit we have to deal with and all you're worried about is a stupid fucking name!"

A wealth of unvoiced anger, fear and trepidation passed between the two before Hisana finally conceded in quietly chiding him, "Katsu, stop it. Please," her eyes wavering towards the little girl who inched away from the much larger male.

Katsu laughed bitterly. "Stop it?" he strode towards her "She's just watched someone die and you're worried about me swearing?" He scoffed and shook his head, "You amaze me. You really do."

The other young man, Yuuto, placed a pacifying hand on the riled up adolescent's arm in an attempt to mollify the situation. "Shall we?"

Sighing with resignation, Katsu bent down to gently lift the unknown girl's limp and lifeless body before following his companion outside. He turned around only when a timid touch graced his shoulder in apology. Pleading, his voice broke as he whispered, "Please... No more." Hisana failed to meet his gaze as she inaudibly accepted his terms.


	2. Hunger

Days passed into weeks, weeks passed into months and still they were no closer to the tides of nameless faces passing through and passing on coming to an end. Dysentery, typhoid and cholera ran rife. Try as she might, Hisana could not save them.

Not that people stopped seeking her aid. Still, she supposed, perhaps all people needed in their final hours was a kind word and a gentle touch; Hisana was nothing if not kind and gentle. Softly spoken, patient and charitable it was no wonder the vulnerable flocked to her like moths to a flame. 

That said, the Rukongai district of Inuzuri did its best to wear her down; but for all her inherent grace, Hisana was clever and survival through stealth came naturally to her. “If you can’t beat them, hide,” was her favourite motto, although “if you can’t beat them, don’t get caught in the first place” was another of which she was fond. This was how she found herself perched on a particularly precarious wooden eave directly above a disgusting hovel of gamblers and drunkards and whores; praying (to a deity that she had absolutely no faith in) that the rotting beam would not break. 

When Hisana had first infiltrated the so-called inn, it had been practically empty, save the few patrons who lay scattered in various states of slumber (there was one she wasn’t entirely sure was still alive; he was face-down in a foul-smelling mess, his arms oddly twisted behind his back) and vacant inebriation. Now, however, raucous laughter filled the air; shrieks and wanton moans echoed intermittently and the stink of cheap alcohol and sweat caused by too many bodies in too small an area permeated throughout. Nauseous. Repugnant. Filthy.

The place was owned by Seki Akihiro, a thuggish lout who liked to perform “security checks” and take whatever he felt was the appropriate payment for providing this “public service”. Thus far, Hisana had managed to escape his clutches only because of the unwavering presence, loyalty and protection of Yuuto and Katsu, but she knew it couldn’t last forever. She was on his radar and, judging by her current situation, her luck was running out. 

Hisana couldn’t fully comprehend why Seki seemed to hold her in such esteem. It was obvious from his lascivious gaze that he couldn’t stand that there was young woman who was not in his service, be it on her knees or in his bed, but there was always something else in that animalistic leer when his eyes turned to her. Obsession. Hunger. Whilst she couldn’t deny that, when clean, her face showed the promise of a delicate prettiness, her body left much to be desired. Certainly, the women and girls below her were far more voluptuous and charming than she could ever hope to be, although she could never envy them for the suffering they had to endure.

Nevertheless, she found herself hovering above the very man she detested in a place she had no desire to stay in whilst Yuuto and Katsu believed her to be at a secluded stream a little way into the woods washing what pitiful belongings they had. All for one very simple reason: she was hungry.

It was said that those in Rukongai did not feel hunger; they did not need to eat. Of course, people enjoyed eating, enjoyed the flavours and comfort that came from such a luxury (and in an area as destitute as Inuzuri food was a luxury), but there was no need to eat. Souls who experienced hunger were ostracised, feared, and dangerous. It was no secret that those who experienced hunger left those around them feeling drained and sick, their reiatsu feeding off others’. Strange things happened around those who felt hungry. 

Shinigami came for those who were hungry. 

And the hungry never came back.


	3. Unrest

The silence was oppressive. For the first time in many years, grey eyes found themselves unable to focus on their task. Ink dripped from the tip of a brush, blotting an otherwise pristine sheet of parchment. Brows furrowed slightly into a confounded frown. A single finger tapped to an uneven beat. If only…

“Kuchiki-taicho?” he looked up into the bewildered gaze of his vice-captain, Abarai Renji. “Is… err… is everything alright, Sir?” He clearly knew he was pushing the boundaries of their relationship; the twenty-eighth head of the noble Kuchiki household did not talk about feelings, but it was impossible to ignore that something did not sit well with the captain, and it was making everyone in the Sixth Division of the Gotei 13 nervous.

Placing his fudé gently upon the desk, Kuchiki Byakuya stood and approached the window overlooking the squad’s training ground, his face solemn. 

“There is growing unrest in the Rukongai again,” his voice was deep and steady.

Renji was taken aback. It was well-known amongst the Gotei 13 that those living outside of Seretei’s walls often felt hard done by; hell, he would have been the first to start causing trouble if he’d have thought it could have done any good as a youth in Hanging Dog. He would have been the first causing trouble if it hadn’t been for Rukia making him see reason.

“We are to investigate the south,” Renji nodded in acknowledgement. “I wish to examine the 78th district myself. Inuzuri.”

The vice-captain nearly choked. As if he needed telling the name of that particular district. Inuzuri. Hanging Dog. It was one of the most impoverished areas in all of Soul Society.

He was suddenly very worried about his captain venturing into such a place. Not because he feared for his safety, but of that of the idiots who tried to cross him.


	4. Sugar and Eggs

Shit.

He knew she was there. Not once had he looked up into the rafters, but she knew that he knew she was there. Not only that, but he knew why she was there.

Seki’s business completed with a flourish of money and goods exchanging hands a while ago, but he lingered, smirking to himself. Smug. Arrogant. Insolent. He had decided to celebrate his transactions with a veritable feast; steaming bowls of miso soup and rice were passed between his cronies, plates of grilled fish, tsukemono and tempura flaunted in front of penniless patrons. There was even a dish of atsuyaki tamago! Hisana nearly whimpered at the thought of the salty-sweet egg dish, whilst internalising her fury that he should get his filthy mitts on sugar and eggs- ingredients that were so scarce in these parts she wasn’t sure that half of the kids back at the dwellings had even seen an egg since arriving in Inuzuri. 

Feeling both pitiful at being so close and yet so far from food, and incensed from injustice of these halfwit criminals and bullying murderers relishing in such culinary delights, she crouched half-starved and shaking in the shadows. Hisana knew he was taunting her as he loudly declared that all of the whores should join his table. That his girls knew a good deal and a good employer when they saw one. That he looked after his own. 

She snorted with derision. Seki did nothing without naming a price. No amount of food was worth giving up everything she had- her meagre belongings, her time, her body, her freedom. However, as her stomach cramped and pinched it became harder for her to focus on her task: get in, get food and get gone. She’d already been there for too long, but the smells that wafted past her nose were so delicious that sharing his bed seemed like such a small price to pay. 

But it wouldn’t stop there. No. No, he’d take everything she had and then some. He’d give her away to any one of those vile creatures who paid the right amount. He’d use his knowledge of her hunger to exploit her in any way possible, for whilst her reiatsu was crying out to be nourished it wasn’t strong enough to overpower him.

She’d been there for too long. But there was no way out.


	5. Fleeting

Dinner at the Kuchiki manor was always a quiet affair, but as Rukia exchanged passing glances with her oldest and dearest friend, the once peaceful atmosphere bubbled with unspoken questions. Her brother, normally stoic and reserved, was positively reticent but clearly troubled. And the way he was eyeing her was unnerving. It was a critical gaze, a probing gaze. It was as though he’d suddenly realised that she, the skinny runt from Rukongai, had been living under his roof for the past seventy years and couldn’t quite work out how she’d got there.

For his part, Kuchiki Byakuya was well aware that he was the cause of the stilted conversation between his sister and lieutenant, but he couldn’t be sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. The resemblance between Rukia and her late sister had always been striking, but was her reiatsu really becoming more and more like Hisana’s? Or was he deluding himself? He did so miss her wonderfully gentle presence, the softness of her touch. It had been so long since… 

No. Rukia may have been the spitting image of her older sister, but she was not Hisana. Her reiatsu was so much stronger, so much more impressive. A fighter’s spirit. Worthy of the name Kuchiki. Hisana had always been so passive, but she was beautiful in her humility: a welcome tenderness and haven from the harshness surrounding his position. She never believed herself worthy. She wasn’t. She was so much more than a title, a name. She was the delicate loveliness of the sakura personified. Sublime. Fragile. Fleeting.

His heart ached to think of her. 

He looked down at his barely touched meal. No matter.

With that, he made his excuses, bade the others goodnight and left.


	6. Reasons

Rukia erupted at her brother’s abrupt departure. “What’s going on? What have you done? What have I done?” Renji did not help her frustration as he merely shrugged and carried on stuffing his face with taiyaki. “Renji! Has something happened?” The relationship she shared with her brother had always been a sensitive point, but the past couple of decades had seen significant improvement in their rapport and communication. The last thing Rukia wanted was for it to return to that cold, awkward indifference.

“I don’t know. He’s been acting weird all day,” Renji was barely understandable as he spoke with a mouthful of rice. “We’re to investigate trouble in the south. He wants to go to Hanging Dog by himself. Dunno what to say ‘bout it, really. We only need to send a couple of rookies, but he’s insistent. Talk about culture shock.”

Rukia blanched. Hanging Dog? Was that why he was looking at her so strangely? He was going to go to the very place she came from. The place her sister came from. “But why? He’s never taken interest in it before.” She hardly noticed she was voicing her thoughts aloud. She hardly noticed Renji had placed his large hand over hers in reassurance.

“Hey,” his voice was warm and comforting, if a little uncertain. “I’m sure it’s fine. He has his reasons.” Suddenly mellow, Renji was trying to convince himself as much as his companion. 

Exchanging worried glances, they both hoped he was right.


	7. Down to Business

Seki Akihiro couldn’t have planned it better if he’d tried. The frigid little bitch had waltzed straight into the spider’s web and the spider was as hungry for her as she was for food.

He never thought he would see her again. Not after she left the slums to play pretty princess for that noble ponce. The best of it was she had no memory of him. She had no memory of anything. Yes… This could all be very profitable for him. He’d get everything he wanted. Wealth. Power. Influence. And Kuchiki would get his little pet back. After he’d had his fun, of course. 

Grabbing hold of the nearest wench somewhat harder than necessary, he dragged her away from the feasting for which he had no appetite. No. It was time to get the bitch right where he wanted her.

Once the pair had reached the rickety stairs at the back of the joint, he finally turned to see which whore he’d snagged. Ahh. Manami. ‘Affectionate beauty’. Affectionate was certainly one word for her giggling compliance. Stupidity, he called it. Still, young and supple as she was, he could make good use of her. But good grief was she irritating when she didn’t have something to keep her mouth occupied. And he was in no mood for her eager hands as they wandered across his chest, trailing down. Twisting her arm sharply, she gasped in pain as he shoved her to the dusty landing and raised a hand to her face.

Good. They were always prettier when they cried, when they were afraid of him. It showed they knew their place in the world: at his feet, ready to lick the shit off them after a long day’s work.

“Shut up, you stupid little slut,” catching a fistful of her dull, slightly greasy locks, he pulled her upright and hurried her into a pitiful excuse for a room (not that it needed to be anything more. Half the customers never left the barroom, and who needed luxury for a five-minute fuck with a cheap, sloppy whore?). “Now keep your mouth shut and stay in there until I come back. If you’re lucky, you’ll get a new friend to keep you company.”

Smirking to himself, he knew that no one downstairs would question his disappearance, and Manami would never tell. She might be stupid, but she didn’t have a death-wish.

He continued his way into the storage room where Hisana had managed to slip through into her little hiding place, all the while pondering whether he should start by reminding her that she abandoned her own flesh and blood all those years ago, or should he inform her that he knew where she and those little brats were living? After all, it was only polite to offer her the protection she and her little playmates deserved. There were so many nasty, violent people around these days who would do anything to get their hands on such pretty little children.

He would know. He had business with most of them.


	8. Creep

Hisana could feel the sleazy little bastard behind her before she even heard him. As always, she could feel her skin crawl, and she barely managed to keep her balance upon the rafter as she turned to see exactly where he was. Look at him. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirking at her. She could feel his eyes lingering on her thighs, where the frayed cotton hem of her yukata had ridden up. It was disgusting. He made her feel so… sullied, degraded. Tainted.

He beckoned her with a crooked finger. She could see the dirt under his yellowed nails, so much like talons. Holding back her tears, Hisana mustered all her pride and dignity before resigning herself to her apparent fate. Seki could do what he liked, but he would not break her.

“Well, well, well… what have we here? A little bird appears to have flown in and got herself trapped,” his voice was deceptively appeasing as he offered his arm to help Hisana regain her balance. “What can I do for you, my pet? Would you like to talk? Does something trouble you? Maybe you have boy troubles… Yes. A pretty, little thing like you must have boys throwing themselves at your feet,” his hand refused to let go of hers as he steered her through the maze of boxes. “But I wonder… wouldn’t a lady of your stature perhaps prefer a man? After all, I know of a many great men who would pay anything to have you-“

His lecherous speech was cut short as a sharp slap burned his cheek, and Hisana spat in his face.

Seki’s grin turned positively menacing as he began to laugh. “Oh, I do like a woman with fire in her heart. It makes her submission so much more satisfying.” She tried to yank her arm out of his clutches, but he was too strong, and his grip too firm. She knew that there would be bruising. Emotive violet eyes stared defiantly at his leering, pockmarked face.

“What’s the matter, little pet? Have you nothing to say? To think, you’ve come all this way from your crowded little abode just to-“ Hisana’s alabaster skin lost what little colour it had, as panic filled her features. “Oh yes, pet. I know where you’ve been hiding. I’ve been keeping watch… thinking about paying you a little visit. To make sure everything’s alright, of course. God knows what monsters roam these streets hunting for such treasures to claim as their own. A young lady like you needs a protector in these troubled times.”

They’d reached the room in which he’d abandoned Manami. Upon entering, Seki was glad to note that the whore had tidied herself up, and was smiling once more, desperate to please. After guiding Hisana to the kotatsu in the middle of the sparsely furnished room, he turned to Manami. Softly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand in a misleading display of affection, he asked that she fetched food enough for three, so that she may join them.

It was a clever move, Hisana thought, to keep the girl around. It would lull her into a false sense of security if she wasn’t careful. Masking her features into taciturn impassivity, she corralled herself into playing his game with the hope that she could keep up, retain her wits and, somehow, win.


	9. Fear

Kuchiki Byakuya didn’t really know what to expect when he ventured into Inuzuri, but it wasn’t this. Everywhere he looked, there was squalor and dirt. Half-naked children ran riot between derelict squats, weaving in and out of the legs of disgruntled adults. Rough looking teenagers squared up against one another, surrounded by an audience chanting for blood, sweat and tears as trinkets exchanged hands between seedy looking gamblers. The smell was rancid, and as he neared the supposed market area, he realised that sewage was running freely into the river.

The same river at which a group of women and girls were rinsing through rags of clothing, singing cheerily and gossiping; not noticing the small boy stealing away with strips of material from one of the wicker baskets before taking it to a merchant stall in the hope of swapping them for a half-mouldy persimmon.

The same river at which a small number of nattering old men were hooking up fishing lines; hauling in nets with barely any yield.

The same river in which toddlers were splashing around and scooping up pitiful handfuls of water to quench their thirst.

Kuchiki Byakuya hadn’t known what to expect from Hanging Dog, but he wasn’t so foolish to enter the area showcasing his noble status. Gone were his kenseikan, and his captain’s haori had been traded for a simple traveller’s cloak (although his white tekko remained). Despite this, it was clear that he intimidated the locals as all gave him a wide berth, and stared at him with a mixture of awe and respect, fear and loathing. He wondered if they treated all Shinigami the same, or had his life in the house Kuchiki made him that bit more impressive?

Kuchiki Byakuya hadn’t known what to expect upon his arrival in the 78th District of South Rukongai, but then, he wasn’t entirely sure why he’d suddenly changed his mind about coming here in the first place.

All he could think of was his late-wife. Her struggles. Her pain. Her guilt. How had she ever managed at all in this pit of despair? How had her infant sister, Rukia, survived to become so skilled a soul reaper and yet so modest? How in the world had this place produced the greatest of all his pride? How had it made one of the loveliest creatures he had ever known?

Kuchiki Byakuya didn’t know what he’d expected from such a pitiful area, but he now knew why he’d always been so reluctant to see the bare-faced truth of Hisana’s past.

He feared what he might find.


	10. Howl

Horrified. Hisana was horrified. Surely, there’s no way… How… How could she? 

Seki had known her before. One look at that picture of the small child he called Rukia was more than enough to convince her he was telling the truth. The similarity was startling. The hair, the nose, the chin, those eyes. 

And she’d killed her.

The look of disgust on Manami’s face was nothing compared to how Hisana felt. The cold sense of dread started to weigh heavily in her stomach as tears threatened to burst the dam. She felt sick. 

“And so you see, my dear, I have been left in a difficult situation,” Seki took hold of her icy, clammy left hand. “Whilst I am a compassionate soul and wouldn’t think twice about taking in a waif and stray,” his index finger trailed her wrist, “you disgraced yourself under my roof. You never knew who the father was, and then you abandoned the poor child knowing she was sick.” He suddenly yanked Hisana forwards, his talons digging painfully into her inner forearm. “You owe me money.”

Hisana’s face was almost grey, her watery eyes wide and fearful. “O.. of course, just… I need time to-“

“To what? Get the coin?” Seki leered menacingly. “Oh no, my little dove. You always needed more time. More time to get yourself together. More time to sort something out. More time for playing the damsel in distress.”

Manami took no notice of the change in the atmosphere, and instead took to lighting the two lanterns to keep the ever-increasing shadows at bay and moving Hisana’s untouched meal out of the way. Seki stood and turned to the young girl. “My sweet, if you could take this,” he gestured towards the dishes, “and tell my associates downstairs that they are needed up here.”

Hisana fell back, trying to put as much space between her and Seki and his animalistic sneer as possible. “So here’s my solution to our predicament, little dove. You give me what I want now, and continue doing so until I consider you debt paid, or,” the door burst open as the most disagreeable looking rabble fell raucously into the tiny room, “you entertain my guests until they consider your debt paid. Your choice.”

Choice. 

What choice?

Hisana could barely see anything as the panic and the bile threatened to burst forth. She felt herself being lifted by the throat as Seki pressed her into the wall, the pressure causing her to choke and to lose her voice as she tried to call for help. She knew it was pointless anyway. She could hear the jeers and her blood ran cold at the weight of their stares as she hopelessly thrashed in an attempt to delay the inevitable.

That was when she heard it. The most desolate sound to have ever pierced the air of Inuzuri, desperate and terrifying. For a split second, she felt the grip around her throat loosen and suddenly the monstrous gang surrounding her didn’t seem quite so assured. 

The reprieve was only momentary, but it was enough for Hisana to notice that in the struggle they’d knocked over a bottle of saké and that with another couple of inches she’d be able to reach one of the lanterns.

Seki had just regained his hold on her when a second howl, equally torturous and anguished penetrated the atmosphere. Louder this time. Closer. 

Agitated, he gestured to the brute closest to the door before returning his full attention on his prey.

His knee sharply pushed between Hisana’s legs and try as she might, she could do nothing to release his grip on her throat. She was growing dizzy and faint with fear and lack of oxygen, and somewhere a thought told her she might be better off if she was to fall unconscious, but the fight had not completely left her. She could not bring herself to submit. Could not. Would not.

Suddenly the door crashed open and Hisana’s heart almost broke to see none other than Katsu standing there, pale and breathless. The situation in the room seemed to dawn on him as he found the victim’s eyes. Speechless, it was only when Seki roared at him “What now, you little shit?” that he remembered he’d come there with a purpose.

“They’re here,” was all he could manage through his laboured pants.

“Who?” Seki snarled. It was clear he was furious with all the interruptions and blood would be spilt before the end of this.

“The Shinigami.” A third shriek filled the room, accompanied with the pungent reek of death. Screams and wails from outside confirmed that a Hollow was terrorising the streets.

It was in that moment Hisana saw her golden opportunity, as she gave one final twist and managed to hit that precious lantern with her left foot. She could barely swallow her hysterical laughter as the dry, dusty wood and the rivulets of saké caught light quicker than she could have ever imagined.

Hisana quirked a masochistic grin in the face of her self-destructive accomplishment, as the chaos overcame her and she closed her eyes, willing for the death that would free her from Seki’s clutches. 

Fate, it seemed, was not on her side, for it was in that penultimate moment before darkness that she heard a new voice.

“Scatter.”


	11. Crimson Ribbons

She was floating in a haze of gossamer colour, the softest of breezes whispering through her hair and the silks that adorned her. It was so tranquil, so peaceful like the sea that kisses the shore of white sands. 

“Hisana,” a baritone voice wrapped itself around her, like a caress. “Hisana, come.”

Amidst the opalescent blues and whites, silvers and pinks, she noticed a burst of crimson weaving its way down her right arm like a vine and as it reached her wrist, a large, well-groomed hand took hold of her own promising comfort and strength where she had none.

“Where are we going?” Her own voice sounded distant and strange to her. She became entranced by the red ribbon as it began lacing its way up her companion’s arm, entwining with another that twisted its way in the opposite direction. Both ruby streams now wrapped themselves around the pair, and although she could not make out his face, she knew he was smiling softly as he brushed her left cheek before pulling her closer into a lover’s embrace.

“Home.”


	12. Chorus of the Crows

Hanging Dog. When Byakuya heard the peasant name for the 78th district, he never dreamed for one second that he would actually see the hanging of dogs. Nevertheless, a morbid fascination took hold as he realised that was exactly what was casting a bizarre, twisted shadow from a crudely constructed gallows at the eastern outskirts of Inuzuri. 

He watched as carrion birds picked at the flesh of what had once been a terribly scrawny mongrel, its matted fur now bloodied and swarming with flies. The stench of decay adding to the pungent reminder that the noble captain was definitely not in Seireitei. 

The thing that drew his attention, however, was not that the poor creature had been strung up by its hind legs and left to sway in the wake of the crows and vultures, but the look on its face. Its screwed up snarl and bulging eyes gave the impression that the beast had never been a dog, rather some strange, shrunken demon.

Byakuya’s macabre reverie was broken by the victorious shouts of a group of sorry-looking children accompanied by a tired but patient young man carrying a large urn, apparently coming home as the day turned to dusk.

“Well, I found it, so I call first dibs,” an older boy on the cusp of adolescence declared, brandishing a large stick. Swinging his weapon wildly through the air, he narrowly missed a bullish-looking girl who promptly took the bait to chase after him, fists clenched.

“You found it, but I tripped the old bastard up. I get first dibs.” Their squabble turned to fisticuffs and, as they approached the gallows, the lad took a turn of speed before hitting the canine corpse, sending the birds scattering and the flies towards his opponent who had blindly followed in her petty rage.

Having successfully warded off his now shrieking adversary, the boy took to smugly posturing, his raucous laughter adding to the chorus of the crows, before falling silent as he noticed his eldest companion cautiously eyeing their own observer.

Faltering only for a second, the boy summoned all of his bravado, gripping his stick just that bit tighter. “Who are you?”

Byakuya’s piercing gaze did little to deter his curiosity. “OI! I asked you a question. Who are you?”

The girl who had only a minute prior seemed so sure of herself now looked positively terrified as she tried to pacify her friend, pulling him back to the group. “Are you trying to get yourself killed? That’s a Shinigami!”

Byakuya’s impassive face did nothing to show his amusement of the mercurial boy who reminded him so much of his lieutenant. He briefly wondered if Rukia was not unlike the young girl when he wasn’t around. 

Then he felt it.

Fluctuating wildly, he felt her Reiatsu. It was weak, but flaring intermittently. She was panicking. In danger. Scared. Turning abruptly to face her direction, his normally expressionless face contorted in a sharp frown. There was a second presence and it was far too close to her for his liking.

“Yuuto, where’s Hisana-san?” a small blonde girl questioned, looking timidly up at the eldest of the group. 

“She’ll be back soon, Becki,” before quietly adding under his breath, “I hope.” The change in Byakuya’s demeanour had not gone unnoticed by Yuuto and he would be lying if he said it didn’t bother him.

“Never mind Hisana, what about Katsu? He was going to teach me some new techniques-“

“You mean how to fight dirty!” the bullish girl and the boisterous young lad resumed their earlier squabble as they entered a tumbledown hovel just past the gallows, a yellowing tattered cloth marking the makeshift entrance.

Yuuto managed to place down the urn just outside the door without spilling too much water, and steering the youngest girl inside whilst directing two young boys out to manoeuvre the large pitcher of water to the irori. Rather than following his company indoors, Yuuto remained, turning his gaze to the imposing Shinigami and then the setting sun. “Katsu can looked after himself,” he whispered softly, “but Hisana…” his voice trailed off.

Suddenly a roar filled the air to the west. It was painful to hear. Spine chilling.

With one final glance at the weary young man, Byakuya simply assured him, “I’ll find her.” 

With that he was gone, leaving Yuuto wondering just who the Death God was and why he even cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irori- a sunken hearth filled with fine sand and ashes


	13. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is following this story. As ever, your comments, review and kudos make the world go round. Enjoy.

Between the screams and the chaos of people fleeing, it wasn’t difficult for Byakuya to find the Hollow. What was concerning was the billowing smoke that seemed to be coming from an entirely different source- the same source of that fiercely unstable Reiatsu.

As if to add to his worries, Byakuya then realised that the two forces were moving towards each other, and he couldn’t help but grow increasingly annoyed at the panic of scattering crowds; how was he supposed to stop masking his immense Reiatsu and release his Shikai without collateral damage? Not for the first time, he wished that people had more _sense_.

There was no doubt that he would have to release his Shikai. This was an abnormally powerful Hollow prowling the Rukon district- no doubt it played a part in the rising number of disappearances lately. Now it was after Hisana.

Oh, it was Hisana, of that he was certain. If he had the time, Byakuya knew he would despair; she’d always had a canny knack of finding herself in precarious situations.

Following the trail of wanton destruction, a small part of him wondered if actually it was an improvement. At least now, something would have to be done about the disgusting hovels that these people actually called home. Clearly, Hisana thought the same considering it appeared as though she was trying to burn down… was that a _brothel_?

Strange. Having caught sight of the beast, Byakuya was surprised to acknowledge that it didn’t look nearly as impressive as he’d expected. Although by no means small, it had a shrivelled, almost skeletal appearance. Like some bizarre hybrid of man and mantis. Horribly deformed, its scrutinising gaze found its desired prey and its grotesque mandibles began clacking together excitably.

“We had a DEAL!” Byakuya could barely contain his fury as he saw some barbarian emerge from the thick smoke escaping the house of ill repute dragging _his_ Hisana by the hair.

“I want her,” the Hollow screeched. Its piercing hiss reminiscent of nails down a chalk board. “I thought you liked them pure! I have fresh blood! Tastier-“

“Oh, but she is,” the man blanched as he realised he was now fighting a being far more powerful than himself, “so pure. And that fear is so _delicious_!”

Reluctant to give up his prize, he put himself in front of Hisana after dropping her to the floor like a rag doll and snarled, “She’s _MINE_!”

Byakuya seized the opportunity with both hands and used Shunpo to reach Hisana’s side. Careful not to cause any further damage to her abused frame, he held her to his chest as he decided which monster he would take care of first.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”


	14. Winds of Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know certain characters are cropping up that strictly speaking shouldn't be, but I just can't let them go. Reviews always appreciated.

Having spent a long day diligently completing a ridiculous amount of paperwork for the 13th Division, Rukia stumbled half-asleep back to the Kuchiki manor. Her thoughts were filled with the promise of a long soak in the rejuvenating hot springs hidden away in the grounds. So distracted was she, that she barely noticed her own captain, Ukitake-Taicho heading towards her with his closest companion, Kyoraku-Taicho.

Upon their approach, she smiled softly and nodded in acknowledgement, too tired for words. She was immensely fond of Ukitake Jushiro; a gentle soul afflicted with consumptive illness he always had time for everyone and had been a pillar of support in some of her most trying times. And who couldn’t smile at the great bear of a man who was Kyoraku Shunsui? Although she certainly didn’t envy Ise-Fukutaicho and her endless task of keeping the flamboyant captain in check.

“Rukia,” Ukitake called before launching into another coughing fit. Of course. Today had been his weekly check-up with Unohana-Taicho at the 4th Division. “Rukia, wait.”

Attention piqued, Rukia stood that bit straighter. “Hmm?” She cringed inwardly as her groggy response wasn’t quite the assertiveness she was aiming for. Fighting back a yawn, she managed a more convincing display of vigilance, “Taicho?”

“Yare, yare, Jushiro. What have you been doing to the poor girl? She’s dead on her feet!” Shunsui pulled her into fatherly hug. “Give her the week off!” Leaning down melodramatically, he whispered, “We can always arrange a transfer to my squad. More time to relax and enjoy life. More time to drink saké-”

“Yes, thank you, Shunsui,” Jushiro smiled good-naturedly, shaking his head. “I can’t have you stealing my lieutenant and turning her into a drunken sot like yourself.” Turning back to his young charge, he asked solemnly, “Rukia, have you heard from your brother? There’s been an incident.”

Suddenly her lethargy was forgotten. “Nii-sama? No. What’s happened? Is he-“

“He’s unharmed. It’s just…” he trailed off, unsure how to proceed. “Something happened. In Inuzuri.” Jushiro put his hands gently on her shoulders and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t be surprised if he doesn’t return home tonight. The winds of change are coming to House Kuchiki.” Sharing a glance with his friend, he then said thoughtfully, “And I suspect for the better.”

A moment of quiet contemplation passed. “Now go! Rest! Do as this old souse said,” he gestured to Shunsui, “take the week off. Jusanbantai will still be there when you come back. Unless, Kotetsu-san and Kotsubaki-san finally manage to tear the place down with their antics!” Noticing the alarm in Rukia’s eyes he added, “I jest, of course. But please, take the time off. And don’t worry about your brother. He’ll be alright. Everything will be alright.”

With that, the two men bade her goodnight, leaving her perplexed as to just what had happened in Rukongai.

 


	15. Wisp

Unohana Retsu had never seen Kuchiki Byakuya in such a state of distress. Taciturn as ever, he’d taken to pacing up and down the corridor in the Co-ordinated Relief Station at the 4th Division, flexing and clenching his fists with a tempestuous gleam in his eyes.

“Kuchiki-taicho,” he turned to her, steely as ever.

“Is she-?”

“She’s stable, Taicho. She’s sleeping, but you can see her now.” He moved so quickly to get past her it was as though he was using Shunpo, but she steadied him with a hand to his elbow. “Be careful, Kuchiki-Taicho. She doesn’t know who you are, never mind her former relation to you. She may not even be the same person you once knew.”

“I appreciate your concern, Unohana-taicho, but this is a private matter.” Byakuya was nothing if not succinct.

Unohana smiled wryly, “Of course. Just don’t disturb my patient; she’s at a crucial stage of her recovery.”

Conceding to her wisdom, Byakuya sighed deeply, bowing his head. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Thank you.” Slowly, he entered the room.

 

Hisana had always been fragile, but now she seemed nothing more than a wisp. Pale and mottled with bruising, she looked like she would shatter at the slightest touch. Suddenly Byakuya found himself back in her chambers seventy years ago, looking at the first plum blossom. She never did see it.

He took hold of her hand, so small, like a child’s, and he sat scrutinising her. She was still so young; early twenties, perhaps, when she left the world of the living for Soul Society. Despite being damaged by flame and some pulled out by her attacker, he could see that her midnight tresses would have a lustre that hadn’t existed before. Certainly, she had left the world of the living well-nourished and healthy. She was still tiny, but she always had possessed doll-like qualities.

He thought back to when they first met and how he had teased her mercilessly for her stature. He knew now, of course, that he was misdirecting rage and frustration meant for that insufferable Shihoin woman who had goaded him into yet another display of Shunpo across Rukongai. Poor little, innocent Hisana had got in his way (truthfully, it was another miscalculation on his part) and she ended up bearing the brunt of his temper.

And she’d done so _admirably_. At the end of his ranting and raving (during which she had been laying in the dirt, eyes wide like a startled deer), she merely picked herself up, brushed herself off, and, in the sweetest voice, apologised before directing him to the path of another highly excitable being. The moment his back was turned to take pursuit, she’d called out to inform him that he’d forgotten something. Stifling her giggles, she held out the very same hair tie that had been the cause of the trouble in the first place.  

If only he’d known then what he knew now: he could have had a far more successful afternoon chasing after a far more beautiful and lovely young woman than trying to extract his revenge on that were-beast.

Interlacing his fingers with hers, he used his other hand to gently brush her fringe back from her face. He smiled softly. Her Reiatsu had levelled considerably, and although subtle and hardly worthy of admittance to the Shinigami academy, it was reassuringly strong; far stronger than it had ever been before.

Yes, she had changed, but so had he. And this time there would be nothing standing in their way.


	16. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make the world go round. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

“Hisana-san, you must eat,” Isane cajoled. Silence. Although she did take the tiniest bit of rice before laying her chopsticks back down. “Hisana-san, you’re safe here. Seki has paid for his crimes-“.

The unwavering stare caused Isane’s words to falter. Hisana gave a small sigh before returning her gaze to the open window. “Maybe he has.” Her eyes fell to her hands. “But I haven’t.”

“Wha-“

“It’s okay, Kotetsu-Fukutaicho.” Hisana’s melancholic smile was heart breaking, “Just give me this day to grieve and tomorrow I can begin to atone.”

Two days had passed and Hisana’s physical injuries were much improved. Although still bruised and sore, she was awake and sitting up far quicker than expected. Her voice was scratchy and hoarse, but she spoke so little it was hard to tell if there was actually any improvement. Isane frowned at her words, though. It was difficult to hold her tongue when she knew so many things that her patient couldn’t possibly be aware of. Nevertheless, she was worried that withholding such information was going to prove more detrimental in the long run.

But patience would have to win.

Under the orders of Unohana-Taicho, the head of the Kuchiki household had not returned since Hisana had regained consciousness, and Isane wondered if Rukia even knew her sister was here. She prayed that the future reunion (for surely they had to be reunited) went well. There was certainly no reason it shouldn’t when they had so much in common; both were kind and considerate, if shy and plagued by unwarranted guilt.

For now, though, it was down to the medical team to ensure that Hisana was physically fit and mentally capable of handling questioning from the Gotei 13 captains. Whatever happened in Inuzuri was serious enough for the Central 46 to send word of their investigation and request that Hisana be retained in the Seireitei for the future inquiry.

Yes, patience was everything. However, it was going to be a difficult balancing act; knowing when revealing information would be overwhelming for such a delicate disposition whilst keeping her in the dark left her in a perilous limbo of self-doubt, regret and grief.

Still, if this mere slip of a girl could survive Inuzuri without being corrupted, maybe there was more strength and determination behind that wistful gaze than anyone could predict. With that hopeful thought to bolster her faith, Isane stood up and checked the medical chart at the end of the bed.

“Hisana-san, I’m going to go for a while, but I shall be back later with your new salve. I want to see that you’ve eaten on my return.” She smiled softly, “Behave yourself while I’m gone. We can’t have you getting into any more trouble in the meantime.”

With that, she was gone.


	17. Family

Rukia was in a state of shock. When her brother had told her to see him at Hisana’s shrine after breakfast, she never dreamt the true purpose of the meeting.

Her sister. Here. _Hisana_ was _here._

It was as if the world had suddenly stopped. A swooping sensation filled Rukia’s stomach. She felt sick. She felt a longing for her only blood relative that she never knew she had. She began to panic. What if Hisana didn’t like her? What if they had nothing in common? What if..?

She was so busy getting lost in her own thoughts and concerns, she’d completely forgotten about her Nii-sama. As predicted by Ukitake-Taicho, he hadn’t returned home last night. He’d barely made it back in time for breakfast. It was clear he hadn’t slept, and whilst sleep was something that Shinigami could go without for an extended period of time, emotional strain was tiring.

And his pallor showed that he was exhausted.

 He’d made it implicitly clear that, whilst he was encouraging Rukia to reunite with her sister, Hisana was not to know about _their_ prior relationship. Hisana would have no recollection of her previous time in the Seireitei and the last thing she needed was the pressure of the name Kuchiki thrust upon her.

Without thinking, Rukia lunged forward and embraced her brother.

Maybe now they would have the family they’d always dreamed of.


	18. Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to mention how the Great British Bake Off has suddenly blown my mind regarding the Kurosaki family. We all know Ichigo means strawberry, but was anyone else aware that Yuzu is also a fruit? It's a hybrid between a lemon and a lime. Naturally, I had to check what Karin meant, and lo and behold, it's Japanese for quince. Mind. Blown. I should also point out that watching Bake Off is the worst form of torture when you have Coeliac disease and are lactose intolerant.

The room was filled with disquiet. Bored and impatient mutterings as the 12 captains waited for the last of their number to arrive. It was uncharacteristic for Unohana Retsu to be late to a meeting, but late she was. Even the impassive Kuchiki-taicho was fidgeting, and this had not gone unnoticed. Ukitake and Kyoraku shared knowing looks, whilst Yamamoto-Soutaicho appeared to have fallen asleep propped up by his staff.

“Finally,” groused Soi-Fon as the captain of the Yonbantai strode in. She was closely followed by her lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, who was aiding a limping Hisana. There was a collective intake of breath as several of the older attendees recognised the young woman. Her bruising was turning into a vast array of colours as purple faded to yellow, blacks and blues turned green, whilst her scrapes and abrasions still stood out as vivid reds, angry and inflamed. Byakuya stared resolutely ahead, refusing to acknowledge the newcomer let alone take the time to assess her appearance, his jaw visibly tense.

For her part, Hisana barely seemed to notice her audience. Shy, timid, and scared, her gaze was fixed on her hands. Three days had passed since the incident that left her in the capable hands of the Fourth Division, and whilst Unohana didn’t approve of the timing, they could no longer avoid the inevitable questioning.

As Unohana took her usual place amidst the other captains, Yamamoto cleared his throat, “I trust we can begin?”

The healer inclined her head and offered one of her sweetest smiles, “As it pleases you, Soutaicho.”

“Kuchiki, report.” Upon hearing the brusqueness of the head captain’s voice, Hisana winced and turned to Isane, who offered her support with a whisper.

She tried to ignore the chill that ran down her spine as the captain of the Rokubantai gave his account, the memory too fresh despite still being hazy in places. So this was her rescuer. Hisana was unimpressed to note that he seemed _bored_. Bored and listless. Not to mention that he talked about her as though she wasn’t even there.

It was when he began describing the Seki that she bristled. Her head shot up, eyes narrowed into a glare. It was as though he was _disgusted_ by her incompetence, her weakness. Her inability to defend herself. As though she didn’t feel soiled enough after Seki had his hands on her.

She couldn’t stifle the laughter that burst from her lips. It was cold and harsh with bitterness. Kenseikan. A noble. He was a _noble_. Of course. She knew she’d heard the name Kuchiki before. Just wait until Katsu hears about this, she thought wryly to herself.

Katsu.

An image of his face flickered through her mind. Those wretched hands around her throat. He’d been there. He’d warned Seki of the Shinigami. He’d warned _Seki_. The stab of betrayal was piercing and raw.

“And this is the girl?” Byakuya nodded in response to Yamamoto’s question. “Hmph. Name?”

It took Hisana a moment before she realised that the question was targeted at her. Blushing at her foolishness, she cleared her throat and gave a cracked answer that was barely audible.

“What? Speak louder, girl.”

“Hisana.” She sounded broken and pitiful. Byakuya closed his eyes as though pained and exhaled slowly.

“Hisana. Is that it? No family name?” The gruff Yamamoto was watching closely her with beady eyes. Appraising her.

Making herself as small as possible, she cautiously answered, “I… I don’t remember.” It was not uncommon for those who had passed from the living world to forget, especially in a place where names were not necessary. Indeed, having a name was a good way to land yourself in trouble in the outer Rukon districts. Sometimes straight into a grave.

Yamamoto seemed to consider his next question carefully. “Who were you with at the time of the hollow attack?”

“Seki Akihiro.” Knowing that she wouldn’t be let off so lightly by only offering a name and so she gave a brief explanation of his self-given role of Inuzuri’s ‘Protector’ and described his methods of obtaining payment for these services.

“Is this why you were with him?” Terrified as she was, she found it impossible to lie. Yet the scrutiny with which her rescuer was suddenly scorching her rendered her voice useless. Instead, Hisana settled with shaking her head as the tears that had been building up threatened to burst forth.

“Ha! Of course not!” the disturbingly shrill voice of Kurotsuchi-Taicho broke the silence, “It was a brothel. What do you think she was doing there?”

Suddenly there was a startling rise in intense spiritual pressure that left Hisana buckling and faint. “How _dare_ you?” Although barely more than a whisper, the hatred directed towards the most-likely insane and cruel monstrosity that was the captain of the Twelfth Division was piercing. Kuchiki Byakuya was furious.

Ukitake and Kyoraku both made to pacify Byakuya, whilst the fearsome Zaraki-Taicho of the Eleventh Division revelled in the sight of the normally expressionless captain losing his cool.

“Is that why you brought her back here, Kuchiki? Another pet to add to your collection? Perhaps you want a more seasoned whor-,” Byakuya’s hand moved to the hilt of his Zanpakuto, but Unohana had already jumped in.

“I can assure you, Kurotsuchi-Taicho, that not only are you wrong, but that you are widely overstepping the mark with such comments. I suggest we return to the issue at hand.” Yamamoto nodded in appreciation to her, looking like nothing more than an old man tired of his squabbling children.

“Indeed,” this new voice belonged to a stern-looking Sui-Feng, “although I would like to know why she _was_ there.”

Once again the centre of attention, Hisana started fidget nervously. “I… Food.”

“You were there to buy food?” Hitsugaya sounded sceptical. And with good reason. At least she had the good grace to look abashed.

“Not… exactly.” Whilst Kyoraku seemed to find it amusing, Sui-Feng look positively exasperated.

“Are you telling me that Seki attacked you for stealing what was his?”

Hisana indignantly replied, “I didn’t steal anything! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“But you wanted to.”

“Trust me, of all the things I’ve ever wanted to do to Seki, stealing food would have been the least of his worries,” she said darkly.

Sui-Feng was unconvinced. “Why didn’t you just buy it?”

“Buy… food? In Inuzuri? Is that some kind of sick joke?” These Shinigami really had _no_ idea. Hisana visibly deflated when she realised just what she was up against how this already long day was not going to be over any time soon.


	19. Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are always appreciated, and they do make the world go round.

Three hours.

This had been going on for three hours. Byakuya was more than ready to go home, and Hisana was growing increasingly testy, fractious. Not least with Kurotsuchi. Who seemed to know an awful lot about her and her whereabouts over the previous months. Whilst the Shinigami Research and Development Institute kept data on all souls in Seireitei and Rukongai, this was going far beyond his usual personal invasion.

Sui-Feng and the Onmitsukido also seemed to have collected rather more information on Hisana than he was entirely comfortable with. Indeed, Hisana herself had asked more than once whether she was being questioned as a witness or detained as a criminal. When the captain of the Second Division had brought up theft, Hisana had launched into a vehement rant laced filled with disdain for “ignorant Soul Reapers”. Even he had to admit that he had underestimated the deprivation and brutality of Inuzuri by quite some margin.

Still, nothing prepared him for the scorn she practically spat at Ukitake-taicho who had simply asked her if she had any idea why things had become so bad in those outer districts of the Rukon.

“You really have to ask?” She looked at him with pure disbelief. “Have you _no idea_ what has happened in the last century? Have you never wondered why there have been so many otherwise perfectly fit, young and healthy people suddenly dying? En masse?”

For the first time during the proceedings, she turned her eyes from one captain to another, only pausing to take in Komamura Sajin’s unexpected appearance. Sighing with exasperation, she pinched her nose and took the time to weigh her next words carefully.

“I may have forgotten my name. I probably chose to forget my name. But there are some things that you can _never_ forget. Like dying. You never forget how you died.” Her eyes met Byakuya’s. “You have no system for where you send souls, do you? No consideration of who they’ll be with.”

“War,” Hitsugaya-Taicho of the Tenth Division said softly.

Hisana smiled sardonically. “Which one, Taicho?” The room fell silent. Even the barbaric Zaraki seemed to contemplate her words

“Is that how you..?” Byakuya’s words trailed off. He hadn’t mean to speak aloud, but Hisana had always made him do things he never meant to do.

“No. I wouldn’t have been that lucky. No, war was the reason I was born.” There she was, that tragically sad, wistful creature he’d found all those years ago. “I’m just the child of a Nanking trophy.” Her piercing gaze found the Soutaicho, sharp and meaningful. “How would you feel if you died only to find yourself in a wasteland surrounded by enemies? The Sino-Japanese war continues. Blacks still find themselves subject to apartheid and segregation. Jews and Nazis are neighbours. The Polish and the Soviets never stopped fighting. Greeks and Italians. Eastern Bloc and Western Bloc. India and Pakistan. It never stops. Even in death. Especially in death. Old hurts run deep and you try changing people’s beliefs.” Quirking her eyebrow and laughing, she continued cynically, “And then, we’ve got the protectors who can barely distinguish between us and the Hollows they’re meant to kill.”

Suddenly standing, she faced Ukitake-taicho and said quite plainly, “So do I have any idea why things are so bad? You tell me.”

Head held high, she did her best to hide the effect of her injuries as she walked out, leaving behind thirteen dumbfounded captains and one stunned lieutenant.

Kyoraku said it all when he gave a low whistle and went, “Well, I was _not_ expecting _that._ ” Unable to help himself, he added as a cheeky aside to Byakuya, “Good luck, son. You’ll need it.”


	20. Watching the Swallows

Welp.

It was official.

She was lost.

Lost, tired and hungry. Not to mention she’d managed to piss off the entire captaincy of the Gotei Thirteen. Quite an achievement, considering she was still alive.

On the plus side, she had managed to evade being found; it wasn’t difficult when Shinigami have a tendency to only be interested in those with notable Reiatsu.

Hisana slowed to a gentle amble and realised that, in her attempt to avoid as many people as possible, she’d arrived in a persimmon orchard. She couldn’t help but think it was one of the most beautiful things she’s seen since arriving in Soul Society. Reaching up and pulling off two of the ripest fruits, she took a seat in the dappled shade.

For the first time in months, she found herself almost at ease. No screaming children, no fighting, no rotting stench; just the late afternoon sun and a gentle breeze kissing at her hair. Watching a group of swallows soaring and swooping, she admired their freedom, their simplicity. She knew she’d have to return sooner or later, but for now… for now she would watch the swallows.


	21. Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos. Reviews and comments are always welcome.

When Renji set off for work this morning, he could never have imagined what was to come. His captain was being even more tight-lipped than usual and even Rukia was being evasive. When he’d tried to ask her what was going on, she had brushed him off with a curt “It’s a family matter,” which had been far more hurtful than he cared to admit.

All in all, he was extremely glad that he’s arranged to meet his old friends Izuru and Momo over at the Third Division’s barracks. However, since Matsumoto Rangiku had somehow caught wind of these plans, he wouldn’t be surprised if that number was increasing by the minute. He’d never been able to handle Rukia’s dismissiveness very well, and what he needed right now was a copious amount of chilled saké surrounded by a lively crowd.

As predicted, three had become nine and Renji was greeted with an exuberant half nelson from Ikkaku whilst Yumichika shook his head in dismay. Matsumoto was laughing raucously at Ise Nanao and Shuhei who were both blushing furiously at something Kurotsuchi Nemu has said.

It was sure to be a pleasant evening, if the late afternoon sun and soft breeze was anything to go by, and Renji could already feel his heart lifting. Even Izuru’s usual aura of despondence seemed to have brightened and Momo rushed, beaming, to meet her friend. They may have been an odd bunch, whose personalities should have clashed horribly, but Renji wouldn’t trade his comrades for the world. Now if only he could get-

“Hey, isn’t that Rukia?” Shuhei elbowed Renji in the ribs, “Go on; invite her to join us.” He peered at Ikkaku, who was currently doing a particularly melodramatic impression of Renji mooning over Rukia, with Yumichika unwittingly playing the part of the love interest. “Ignore that idiot.”

Renji was already thumping his former training partner in the arm and telling him to “Piss off” when he turned to look at the diminutive figure sitting under one of the persimmon trees in the orchard. It was funny, he thought, she looked like Rukia but didn’t _feel_ like Rukia. There wasn’t that _spark_ he felt whenever her Reiatsu was near.

Before he could say anything, Matsumoto was already jumping up and down, waving zealously and calling her name. Renji inwardly snorted at the sight of Shuhei who looked like he was about to pass out with joy at the sight of Matsumoto’s _assets_ on the move.

He knew Rukia wasn’t as familiar with people as he was, but she never ignored them. It was only when Ikkaku bellowed “OI! KUCHIKI!” that she seemed to break free from her reverie and turned to look in their direction. She stood up, seemingly with difficulty, and, just as the group of friends thought she was about to come over, she started to limp away, head bowed.

Not used to being ignored, Ikkaku bristled and continued with his yelling. “OI! WHAT’S THE MATTER, KUCHIKI? NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YA? HEY! RUKIA!”

She stopped still. Turning slowly to face them, she eyed them cautiously. “Rukia? _Kuchiki_ Rukia?” Nine pairs of eyes stared back at her, each slightly confused by her apparent memory loss.

Suddenly, she made a dash for it, leaving them perplexed and unsure what to do.

Izuru and Ise Nanao instantly started questioning her physical well-being, whilst the officers from the Eleventh Division questioned her sanity. Matsumoto turned to Kurotsuchi Nemu asking when Rukia had changed her hair, and Shuhei shrugged at Renji, who looked back in a similar state of confusion.

It was only after the initial hubbub had died down that Momo spoke. “Renji… Renji, she wasn’t wearing any shoes.”


	22. Walking the Broken Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Pandean for the kudos (I'm doing my best. Honest!) . Comments and reviews make the world go round.

Hisana winced as Isane pulled out yet another shard of glass from her left foot. When she noticed Unohana-Taicho looking at her with ‘Well, what did you expect?’ written all over her face, Hisana theatrically put her hand to her brow and sobbed, “That was my broken heart!”

Between her giggles, Isane managed to ask Hisana what on _earth_ she was going on about. “Oh, reflexology. That bit was-“

“The heart. I didn’t know you did reflexology, Hisana-san.” Curiosity piqued, Unohana contemplated her patient, who just shrugged at her. “We have a clinic here, you know. We can take you down there if you’re interested.”

“Really?!” Hisana felt like she was floating. She was giddy with hope and promise. Ever since she’d heard that name she felt like she was _meant_ to be here, as alien and ridiculous as the Seireitei was.

“Of course,” Unohana smiled at her before leaning over Isane’s shoulder. Yanking out that final, tricky piece of glass, Hisana whimpered at the captain who looked her squarely in the eyes. “On the condition that you behave yourself and there are no more ludicrous escapades.”

Eyes watering, Hisana nodded meekly at the healer. “Yes, Miss.” Of course, Hisana would agree to almost everything right now. Rukia was within reach, and Unohana was arranging their reunion. Bursting with questions (not least her connections with the Kuchiki name), it was agreed that tomorrow would be the day.

Now all she needed was a bath, new bandages, and a decent night’s sleep. Who knows? She may even look vaguely human.


	23. Anticipation

She couldn’t breathe. This was really happening. Her brother was pacing up and down the library. It wasn’t helping. If anything, it was making her feel more nervous. Sick.

Byakuya had already warned her about what had happened in the meeting, and Renji had charged through the Kuchiki estate in an absolute flurry of commotion.

Renji.

She felt a twinge of guilt as she thought of her dearest friend. But, really, how was she supposed to respond? It was all or nothing with Renji. And the slightest amount of coaxing on his part and she would have spilled every last detail against her brother’s wishes. Oh well, Rukia thought to herself, he knows now. And she did receive some beautiful ‘Get well soon’ flowers from those who thought they’d seen in the midst of a breakdown. Although quite how she was going to explain that was another matter.

Byakuya finally stopped pacing and faced her. Caught somewhere between agony and anticipation, she could almost read him.

It was time.

“Will you be okay, Nii-sama?” Sighing softly, he smiled at her. A true smile. It suited him.

Turning his back to her, he walked over to his desk and picked up a tiny orchid plant. Pale pink and white, speckled with magenta. It was beautiful. Delicate. Understated.

“Take this.”

Taking the pot from her brother, she nodded in understanding. “I’ll be back for dinner, Nii-sama.”

Rukia had just reached the door when Byakuya’s voice rang out. “Rukia. Enjoy yourself.”


	24. Tea for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's taken a little longer. I won't lie- this has been one of the harder chapters to finish. Reunions with family you didn't know existed goes through so many emotions and you don't want to stray from "safe" topics. Obviously, they had to cover their familial relationship, but I don't think they would have delved too deep. And Rukia... well, I think she's going to enjoy what's to come. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

If Rukia was nervous, she did not show it. Hisana, however, trembled as she attempted to pour the tea. Unohana had kindly offered her office for the meeting, and whilst it would normally have provided plenty of icebreakers in the form of ikebana displays and wonderful sweeping views, the silence between the two was stilted.

However, when Hisana nearly knocked over one of the cups, Rukia gently placed her hand on her sister’s to still her movements. “Let me, Onee-sama.” It took Hisana a couple of moments before she realised what had been said.

“Sister?”

A fleeting glimpse of confusion passed over Rukia’s face as she replied, “Yes?”

“I’m your _sister_?”

Gesturing from her own face to Hisana’s, “What? Can’t you tell?”

“No, no. It’s not that, it’s just… I thought I was your _mother_. I was _told_ I was your mother.”

“By whom?!”

“Oh. Someone back home. I mean, Inuzuri. You know…”

“Not Seki? Don’t tell me you mean Seki?”

Eyeing Rukia shrewdly, Hisana said, “You know him?”

Rukia snorted, “That old goat? Eurgh. How could I forget?”

Hisana blanched, “I left you there. I abandoned you with him. And you still call me _sister_?” Another thought suddenly seemed to occur to her, “He didn’t… didn’t… did he?”

“What? Ha! No. No, I was long gone. Found my own way.” Looking at her sister’s forlorn face, Rukia reached across and took her hand. “Hey, I’m alright. I’m more than alright. Look at me! I’m a lieutenant of the Thirteenth Division!” She puffed her chest out proudly as Hisana gasped and smiled broadly. “Besides, Nii-sama has been very kind to-“

“Nii-sama? You mean Kuchiki-taicho?” Rukia nodded. “How does that even work? From Inuzuri to a noble household?”

“He… adopted me.” Hisana looked at her incredulously. Stumbling slightly for an explanation, Rukia settled with the classic, “Yeah, he saw me when I was a student at the academy and… adopted me.”

“Just like that?!”

“Err… Yeah? Just like that. He’s a good man, Onee-sama. You’ll see.”

“Ohh, Rukia,” Hisana sprang forward to hold the younger woman in a loving embrace, “Rukia, I don’t deserve such respect. I don’t deserve anything from you. You’re so beautiful and so _strong_. So strong.”

As the two drifted apart, it was as though something just clicked. Silences need not be awkward, nor did they need to be filled. They were sisters and they were together.

Tea all but forgotten, Rukia turned excitedly to grab the bag she had brought with her. “This is from Nii-sama.” Hisana gently took the tiny flower from her, exclaiming how beautiful it was. As she went to give it back, Rukia looked at her and shook her head, smiling. “No, Hisana. It’s for you.”

“Really?” Rukia nodded, delighted at Hisana’s beaming response. “Oh, thank you. I love orchids. It’s a phalaenopsis, isn’t it?” Looking at her sister’s vacant expression, Hisana giggled. “Obviously not one of Unohana-taicho’s ikebana students… How am I ever supposed to repay you and your brother? I haven’t even _thanked_ him.” The colour suddenly drained from her face. “In fact, I think I was rather insulting to him.”

Sniggering, Rukia looked at her slyly. “It couldn’t have been _that_ bad. I mean, you’re still in one piece _and_ he’s sending you presents. He’ll be inviting you round for dinner next…”

Somewhat flustered, Hisana swatted Rukia’s shoulder, “Oh stop it, you horror.”

As the conversation lulled into a tranquil quiet, Hisana contemplated her sister. It was almost alarming, really, just how similar the two were. No wonder people were confused. “Rukia?” Her voice timid, “Rukia, just _how_ am I supposed to repay you? And Kuchiki-taicho. I’ve been nothing but ungrateful for everything that he’s done. It was just… such a shock. Waking up here. I just…”

“Ask him yourself.” Taken aback, Hisana simply spluttered as Rukia continued, “When you’re ready, of course. See him at his office in the barracks. Sixth Division. He won’t turn you away. He’d never turn you away, Onee-sama.”

Unsure of how to respond, Hisana fell silent as Rukia reached back for the bag. Hisana was curious to see her blushing slightly. “I… didn’t know what to get you, so… Well, this is what I’d like.” Almost throwing her gift into Hisana’s lap, her elder sister was equally bemused and touched to find herself the now proud owner of a cuddly toy in the form of a white rabbit named Chappy.

“Rukia, do you know where I can buy material? Don’t get me wrong, these old uniforms will do for now, but if I’m meant to stay here for the foreseeable future…” Hisana looked down at the fading black fabric. She could certainly alter it to a more _pleasing_ style, especially after suggesting to her hosts at the Fourth Division that she help with more menial tasks including uniform repairs. Four days in and she was getting ‘itchy fingers’, any longer and she’d be climbing the walls.

About to offer her own wardrobe, Rukia realised that this was a matter of pride. Not to mention this would be a good chance for further bonding. And Hisana would definitely need new attire before joining the Kuchiki household for dinner. And what about outings with Nii-sama? And their- She stopped before getting too ahead of herself.

Start small. Introduce her to friends. Maybe attend Unohana-taicho’s ikebana group. Hisana had mentioned it earlier. The WSA. Yes! That could be fun. Nii-sama’s calligraphy class…

They arranged to go to Tuesday’s market. Small, yet bustling, it was always filled with an array of wonderful sights, sounds and smells. Rukia thought back to her early days in the Academy. That had been a favourite haunt before afternoon classes.

Tuesday. That gave three whole days for Hisana to fully heal and for her bruises to fade. Not to mention earn a few pennies. There were always jobs people were willing to pay anything for to avoid.

“Eurgh. Cold tea,” Rukia pulled a face and made to take the tray away, before Hisana stilled her hand.

“Leave it. You must have things you need to do.” Rukia smiled back apologetically. “It’s alright. We’ll be out gallivanting soon. Taking on the Seireitei. They won’t know what’s hit them.” Clearly, her sister was far more mischievous than Rukia had anticipated.

Frankly, Rukia wasn’t surprised her brother was so enamoured with her. She was charming and graceful and honest. Wearing her heart on her sleeve, Hisana would balance out his stoicism. Yes. Yes, she would be good for him. And the name Kuchiki.

Bidding her an affectionate goodbye, Rukia walked away already planning her next move.


End file.
